


Seasonal feeling of a Parisian.

by Thefacelesswriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beautiful Cities, Beautiful Heroes, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Gentle Hell, Gentle Romance, Paris (City), Seasons, Spring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefacelesswriter/pseuds/Thefacelesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can go there now, if you like.” He asked animatedly. “You and me” </p>
<p>“No way, Kitty. You’ll try kissing me on the top like all the couples do.”</p>
<p>“Not unless you get there first.” He stood abruptly, pulling the metal rod from his belt.</p>
<p>“What, you mean a race?”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Four seasons of four feelings shared between the heroes of Paris, Chat Noir and the Miraculous Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal feeling of a Parisian.

It was a hideously clichéd thing to say but she expected no less from Chat Noir. No sooner had she landed on the Notre Dame’s decorative exterior when she heard his voice from the dark.

            “We really should stop meeting like this.” Carefully, Ladybug peered around the church’s stone corner and found the boy perched on a gargoyle, claws tapping the old stone. The one he’d chosen had a particularly toothy snarl.

            She groaned and put a hand to her forehead, careful to keep her feet steady on the tiles still slippery from the day’s rain. Of course the mysterious silhouette running gracefully up the church’s side had been none other than the Chat. In the darkness he could have been anyone, an Akuma even.

            “I thought you were trying to break into the Notre Dame, a thief!”

            “Don’t you mean a cat burglar?” He added with a simper and Ladybug released an exhausted sigh.

            ”So what are you doing out so late?” He asked her. “Checking out the sites, I bet. The city’s beautiful at dusk, especially with someone else-”

            “No, actually, I’m patrolling. Akumas aren’t the only issue in this city. We’re heroes and our duties aren’t explicitly towards tracking Hawkmoths. Paris has a lot of dangerous people in it.”

            “Ah, well that’s what I was doing too. Not being dangerous, just making the rounds, protecting all the pretty damsels.” It was Ladybug’s turn to frown again.

            “They’re not damsels, they’re normal citizens. Need I remind you who’ve saved your skin more than twice?”

            “Meowch. My lady’s wound up tonight. Rough day?” Chat Noir had taken to picking flecks of moss from the gargoyles teeth. Charming, Ladybug thought.

            “Yeah, you could say that.” Marinette’s life was one she gladly left on the ground below. Her issues seemed trivial from so high up but still they made her cringe. Tripping ass over elbows was always an indication of a particularly bad day, though having Adrien witness it had really been the cherry on top. Chloe had been more than happy to savour the moment, victorious once again, homework tucked under her arm (courtesy of Sabrina) Marinette then realized was due. Her own had gotten as long as the title and was shoved in the waste paper bin. “It all gets on my nerves sometimes, being two people. One gets sunshine and the other gets rain. It’s just hard sometimes.”

            “Oh, tell me about it. I’d rather stay like this than go back to my normal life. It’s such a chore when I could be flying through Paris with you, kicking bad guy butt” Chat Noir gracefully leapt from his gargoyle and took to ledge beside her. “Sometimes I wonder how we do it.”

            “What matters is that we _do_ do it, and I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” She felt the optimism grow warm in her heart and rush under her skin. Ladybug could always say such brilliant things while Marinette simply stuttered. The wind had thrown spring’s petals high into the sky and they passed between the peaks of the Notre Dame before disappearing into the gradual darkness of Paris. Both Ladybug and Marinette smiled at the view where those petals travelled to. Perhaps they’d even fly out the city and onto the sea.  

            “Don’t you think it’s a beautiful view?” Chat Noir said quietly, happily.

            “Paris is beautiful all over. My favourite place is the Eiffel Tower though. It’s my favourite place to create new things.” Ladybug gasped and placed two fingers over her open mouth. The words had come unprompted; a personal titbit impossible to track back to Marinette that still left her heart fluttering. Chat Noir had noted the personal touch and seized it. He leaned closer and she could see his eyes so vividly green. They reminded her of the sunlight that streams through the summer leaves. Of course such a sappy description applied to Chat Noir.

            “We can go there now, if you like.” He asked animatedly. “You and me” He offered his open palm and she smiled, crossing her arms and turning on her heel.

            “No way, Kitty. You’ll try kissing me on the top like all the couples do.”

            “Not unless you get there first.” He stood abruptly, pulling the metal rod from his belt.

            “What, you mean a race?”

            “First one to the top gets to make the other do something. And when I mean the top I mean the _very_ top, where visitors aren’t allowed. Only rule is no identity reveals. Plus it’ll give us a chance to see more of this beautiful city. It _is_ the first day of spring.”

Ladybug knew the race was a bad idea. It would stir a pot already bubbling between her and Chat Noir, one she was determined to keep the lid firmly on.  

            “We’re supposed to be patrolling Paris” she argued. It was the main reason she was Ladybug tonight (spare using it to escape the crippling shame that had had Marinette hiding in the makeshift blanket fort). Once her class had been a disconnected group of students forced together by the school, tolerating one another and remaining distant. The Akumas had changed that, exposed their weaknesses and allowed them to see the profound beauty in one another. Now, they were as tightly knit as a sweater. And though that change had been a welcome one for Marinette it only made Ladybug see the malevolent nature outside of this comforting circle. No longer was it just Akumas that could hurt them and these citizens but people too, men and women too hurt themselves and needing to hurt others. That was why she was on patrol. “We are the heroes, Chat Noir. These people rely on us.” The cat however was not deterred.

            “Okay, two rules then. If we come across any sort of commotion the bet’s off and we save the day. Come on, Ladybug, it won’t take more than five minutes.”

“We shouldn’t”

“We’re both wound up. Sometimes we heroes just need to let loose and fly.” He offered his free hand again and she stared. It was Marinette’s blood that stirred at the proposition of a competition, a competition she would definitely win. The cat was speedy but with the perfect swing from her yoyo she could rocket over streets at a time. She craved that velocity. He was right. It would barely take five minutes and from the Eiffel Tower they’d have a better view of the streets and the people within them.

 “I’ll even give you a head start” Chat Noir started to bargain as she quickly swung her yoyo out far until it captured an aerial. She propelled herself off the roof and over the bustling street.  

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” She yelled. From behind her she heard Chat Noir exclaim:

“Hey wait a second, that’s not fair!” In no time he’d come up from behind. He was laughing though the sound was stolen by the wind and all she saw was his silent giddy expression. The street was alight with headlights yet there were no sounds from enraged drivers, merely the sights. She noted the people who didn’t notice and the few who -looking at the right place at the right time- did. From memory she heard their cries. _It’s Ladybug and Chat Noir, look at them go! Go Ladybug! But what are they doing playing? Aren’t they supposed to be protecting us?_ Ladybug grimaced. She released her yoyo as she landed atop the aerial, swung it to the next highest chimney and allowed herself to be pulled upwards. _Soon, I’ll protect you soon. I promise._ She knew the Chat was lost behind her.

“Can’t lose me that easy!” He leapt off a chimney beside her, stick lengthening to touch the ground and propel him to the next roof top and even over that. For two minutes –could have so easily been two hours, two days of hot blooded adrenaline and laughing- they raced, pushing ahead one another until the unmistakable tower of roaming spotlights appeared. Chat Noir had seen it and lunged with the dexterity and grace only a cat could possess, weaving through the powerlines Ladybug struggled to clear. Suddenly, the possibility of losing became startlingly clear.

“There’s no way I’m letting him win! I can’t let him win!” Was she talking to Tikki, herself? In a moment of irrationality she’d allowed this to happen; the thinking of a stupid girl who couldn’t even pass her crush on the stairs without toppling down them. Such thoughts made her yoyo sag, not catch as tightly as she wanted, made her swings weaker. “Come on, yoyo! Go!”

Chat Noir was far ahead now. She watched his movements that now seemed almost rushed now, open to mistake. Easily he could tumble, lose himself to the traffic below. He wasn’t supposed to win and yet there he was nearly at the Eiffel Tower. How many times had they scaled the iconic lady of Paris? More than once they’d destroyed it, more than twice caused it to topple. The bars were familiar and as Ladybug reached its body a safe path became easy to find. Somehow she’d caught up and together they raced upward, heaving for breath. Chat Noir was grinning and for a moment he looked to her and it was Marinette who saw something frighteningly familiar in the look, one of innocence and charm and beautiful spring days. Though how it was familiar though she could not tell. It did not matter. He’d taken the chance to push ahead and Ladybug heaved on the wire of her yoyo and pushed onwards. They raced past the viewing peak and higher, towards the small area used only for maintenance. 

It only took one last push to send them both flying towards the same landing on the tower’s peak, hands outstretched. She felt her lungs struggling as she slammed her hand down upon the floor though what she touched was not the metal landing of the Eiffel Tower, rather the black boot of someone who’d reached it mere seconds before her. Chat Noir offered her a hand instead of a boot. Exhausted she took it. Her despair was numb beneath her wobbling frame. For a minute all they did was breathe, an assortment of spotty red and black leather on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Surely there was nothing more romantic and it made her feel nauseous. He spoke first, chuckling weakly.

“Trust you to wear me out like that. I think I might need a catnap.” She turned from him and sighed. He looked like the cat that got the cream and dove in paws first.   

“You reached the top first. You win” she said blankly.

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He looked over the balcony and released a whistle, leaning dangerously over the edge. She barely flinched, clutching her fingers by her side, reminding herself the outcome was her own doing. Her first kiss would be with Chat Noir. Marinette had dreamed it would be Adrien, though it seemed either of them rarely got what they wanted. “I can see why this place is your favourite. We’re some of the only people who get to come up this high.”

“So are you going to do it then?” She finally asked.  

“Do what?”

“You get to make me do something for you. That was the bet.”

“Oh, right. I forget about that.” He ruffled his hair and the blush was undoubtable for Ladybug knew he had definitely not forgotten about that. “Well... I suppose...” His words faded out. He looked at her and Ladybug imagined what she must look like. She was a sore and bitter loser sitting on the ground whose eyes were on the floor, similar to how Marinette had looked that morning after toppling down the stairs. In these moments it seemed Ladybug had fled and weakness remained. Chat Noir merely smiled.

“Well I would never want to _make_ you kiss me, my lady. I’m not that kind of cat. How about a dance instead?”

“You could make me do anything and so you ask for a dance?”

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing.”

She thought of Adrien and how it would be dancing with him like this. There would be 1,710 steps between them and the world below but she’d still bite her tongue, barely get a word out, cheeks burning so hard. This however wasn’t Adrien and to even consider it so was heartless and guilt inducing.

“Don’t like dancing?” He asked when she didn’t respond.

“I’m not very good at it” she admitted.

“I learnt when I was really young and even won a competition once. And now you know a fact about me too. It’s even.” He held a hand out to her and once again she took it. Even through the leather she felt its warmth. Suddenly she was spinning so softly with a hand on the small of her back, fingers careful to remain there. It wasn’t just his hands; he was warm all over. She had no choice but to awkwardly grip his shoulders. “Chat!”

“We’re just dancing, Bugaboo. Don’t freak out”

“I’m not good at dancing. And don’t call me that!” She exclaimed with a hot face and heavy tongue. He’d taken to gentle waltzing and Ladybug looked down to their feet, attempting to match his steps and managing only to tread on his boots. He laughed and slowly she found herself smiling. “See? I’m bad at it.”

“Looks like the miraculous Ladybug can’t dance. What will the Ladyblog have to say about that?”

“Shut up” she said, timid smile grown to a grin as she punched his shoulder lightly. Chat Noir had halted his feet, grasping her hitting hand in his own and beginning to sway. Ladybug copied his movements and she knew they looked like flowers tipping in the breeze.

“See? This is dancing and you’re doing it fine.”

“No it’s not. It’s just, swinging” she said softly, calmly. At that the cat simply smirked, continuing to sway them to a silent melody. Ladybug let her eyes drift from the boy’s face towards the view beyond. In the heat of the chase she’d forgotten the reason they’d come here. The Eiffel Tower’s spinning lights ran across the streets and peered into windows. It was a city alive with the youth of spring. The Champ de Mars was bursting with activity; children skidding across the grass, lovers sheltered in one another’s arms, and friends enjoying the temperate night with cheese and wine. Beyond it the people got smaller but the excitement merely grew until both Marinette and Ladybug felt their hearts swell to bursting with adoration of this place. The Parisians looked happy; they looked safe. Chat Noir lifted her hand and she allowed herself to twirl on her toe. He hadn’t been looking at the view.

“I’ve meant to tell you something, Ladybug” he started, mouth turning to a nervous smile. “Ever since Dark Cupid” She felt her heart plummet to her stomach and fall even further. They continued to dance. “I promised myself I’d tell you on that day, and when I didn’t it became the day after. And when _that_ didn’t happen I vowed the day even after that. I just kept putting it off. Though tonight I realized that maybe I should wait to say it. Maybe I’ll wait until I know you’ll have happy to hear it. I can wait until then.”    

Ladybug reached one hand up to card through his hair, ruffling the strands, barely touching the ears. He leaned into the touch and she could almost mistake his content hum with low purring. “You’re a decent cat. I hope you know that.” She wondered whether they’d be friends were there no miraculous, no masks between them. This boy would be too outrageous, loud in his words and actions. He would attract a parade of people to him. There would be no place for Marinette within that throng. He would have no time for someone like her.

“Only for you, Bugaboo” he said quietly. This time she did not scold him. By the sound of his voice there wouldn’t be a smile. She looked onto Paris and sighed.

      

**Author's Note:**

> The story was supposed to be something far more macabre and erotic than the sweet marshmallow squishy story that instead emerged from my mind. I however have no quarrels with this as I want Chat Noir and Ladybug to be together no questions asked. This is one of four, probably. Don't ask me. I only wrote it. If you didn't realize, it's spring. Soon the heat will set in (if you know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge heh heh heh) and summer will reign upon the thriving city at the heart of France. If the content gets mature I'll change the rating. For now it is general. Once again I thank all of you who read my work. I appreciate every kudos and read every comment. 
> 
> And I'm sorry about the title and summary. I'm drained and for now it'll have to do.


End file.
